


Traditions

by IseliaDragonwill



Series: IgNoct Drabbles [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IseliaDragonwill/pseuds/IseliaDragonwill
Summary: It's the time of year where Noctis has to drag Ignis away from work to watch Christmas movies with him.





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> From the IgNoct discord.
> 
> Prompt: Christmas and Popcorn
> 
> Brotherhood!IgNoct 15 x 17
> 
> There's a bad joke in here. I won't spoil it, but I'm totally on Ignis's side. It gets me in a lot of trouble with friends, so I couldn't resist including it.

“Specs c’mon, you’re going to miss the movie.” Noctis called out from the couch, cradling a large bowl of popcorn in his lap.

Ignis set down his pen and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Highness, I’m afraid that Lucis does not grind to a halt simply because of the holidays. I’ll be over once I finish these reports.”

Noctis’s face screwed up into something between a grimace and a pout. “Don’t call me that unless you want me to order you to stop working.”

Knowing it was fruitless to argue further, Ignis got up from the table and dragged himself to the couch. No sooner had he sunk into the cushions, when he felt Noctis worming his way under his arm and draping his legs over his lap. He couldn’t help but lean into the warmth of Noctis’s thin frame and hug him a bit closer. “What are we watching?”

“Die Hard.” His tone was entirely too innocent.

“Noct, that’s not a Christmas movie.” 

“It takes place on Christmas, Ignis!”

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “I hardly think that qualifies it as a Christmas movie!”

A few kernels of popcorn hit him in the face, followed by a cheeky grin from Noctis. “I’m kidding Specs, but you’re still wrong about Die Hard.” He pressed the play button on the remote control and the title card for A Christmas Carol came up on the screen. Nestling himself closer into Ignis, he laid a peck on his cheek. “You know I love doing this with you every year.”

“Yes, it’s a fine tradition. One I’m glad to share with you.” Ignis smiled and let his mind wander from the stacks of reports he would no doubt have to deal with later. “Merry Christmas Noctis.”

“Merry Christmas Specs.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://iseliadragonwill.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FallenIsel)!


End file.
